


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Skating, Alternate Universe - Skating Rink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Jongin | Kai are Siblings, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, Opposites Attract, Punk Kim Jongin | Kai, Rich Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, skating rink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:46 AM**

"So you promise me that you haven't tried to fight anyone today Jongin?"

Jongin sighed in annoyance and rubbed his forehead with his hand."Yes Jongdae-hyung,I promise that I haven't."He said.Jongdae gave him a look and raised a eyebrow at him."Really?"He asked skeptically and Jongin nodded."Not even Kim Junmyeon?"


End file.
